The present invention relates to a quickly insertable and removable multi-contact module for receiver frames and/or individual test adapter frames of the class shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,005 and other prior art patents. In the prior art, when the necessity for removing or replacing a multi-contact module bar arose, it became necessary to remove front retainer strips on the receiver frame which were used to hold module bars in contact with a rear retainer surface while the ends of the module bar were located in notches provided in the frame members of the receiver. The removal and reinstallation of the front retainer strips involved the manipulation of up to twelve or sixteen screws per retainer strip. This tedious operation proved to be time-consuming and costly to users of the equipment.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved module bar for receiver frames and the like whose use completely eliminates the aforementioned front retainer strips and the multitude of screws required to attach the strips to a receiver frame for retaining the prior art module bars in place in the frame.
More particularly, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a quick installable and removable module bar which can literally be snapped into place with precision on a receiver frame or the like without the use of any tools or the use of any separate retainer means. Moreover, the snap-in module bar can be quickly removed from its installed position by using a very simple and highly convenient tool which causes the retraction of spring-loaded locking plungers on the ends of the module bar from receptor recesses of the receiver or test adapter frame. The arrangement is secure and reliable in terms of properly positioning module bars in a receiver frame or the like and eliminates the tedium previously involved in the installation and removal of module bars from their support frames.
Still another feature and object of the invention is to provide yielding means on each end of the snap-in module bar according to the present invention to maintain the bar properly seated against datum surfaces of the receiver frame or test adapter frame.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.